1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anchoring devices, and in particular to an apparatus and method for securing together a web belt, or hook to the anchoring device, e.g. as used in the transportation industry.
2. Summary of Related Art
There are many anchoring devices available for use with web belts or straps. Most of these devices accommodate belts or straps which are looped through an accommodating slot on the device placed together, and then stitched.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,360 by Kinedyne Corp Kaptive hook is disclosed. This art shows a web belt looped through an opening in the hook and stitched.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved anchoring device or hook, that can be attached to a web belt without stitching.